Destiny
Destiny is one of the main heroines made by pm58790. Biography A young orphanage who was used a test subject for the Ultimate Warrior Biogentic experiment, escaped from her testing cell. As her dark genetic DNA corrupting within her blood. With a new hope for her city known as Miami, Destiny controls her newfound powers in order to find the shell of her former self. The Legacy of Destiny *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Drawn to Life (2007)'' *''Mass Effect (2007)'' *''LittleBigPlanet (2008)'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour (2008)'' *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)'' *''Guitar Hero 5 (2009)'' *''Band Hero (2009)'' *''The Sims 3 (2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (2009)'' *''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (2009)'' *''Rock Band 2 (2009)'' *''LEGO Rock Band (2009)'' *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)'' *''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (2010)'' *''Rock Band 3 (2010)'' *''Tron Evolution: Battle Grids (2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)'' *''WWE '12 (2011)'' *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)'' *''WWE '13 (2012)'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (2012-2013)'' *''Mugen Souls (2012)'' *''Saints Row IV (2013)'' *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' *''Destiny (2014)'' * WWE 2K15 (2014) * LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014) Appearance Destiny is wearing a punk-emo brown jacket. Under her jacket is a green short-sleeved shirt. She also wears blue jeans pants with a steampunk belt, a silky blue glove on her right, a punk fingerless glove on her left, and wears steampunk boots on her feet. She also wears blue cool glasses with or without. When she's in normal mode, she got shaggy red hair and got blue eyes. Under her clothes are various tattoos. Under her forearms are cross. On her arms are tribals with neon stars, spatters, and a yin yang symbol on her right arm and a heart on her left arm. On her left shoulder is a Samoan tattoo with a female symbol on it. On top of her belly says "Hardcore Diva", and on her back is another tribal abstract with a female symbol on it. When she's in Awakened mode, her hair was changed into a yellow bang with red edges and her eyes glows white. She also has a mark on right eye. And her nails from her fingers and toes grow when she's in her different form. For Tron Evolution, she wears a sleeveless Tron suit with long sleeves gloves and short boots. When she was a young girl, she wears a bang on her right hair. Her dress is much similar to Rachel Alucard's, but with a different color. Personality Destiny is a self-confident, very sexual, yet cheerful punk girl. As she likes boys, rock music, and the city. When Destiny is in Awakened mode, she acts like a beast from within. Lost control of her original self. For older games, she's very mature and sexual. Theme Song Destiny's theme song is "Reality", composed by Jim Johnston. Sprites See Also *''Destiny Bloodline'' Trivia *Transforming into Dark Destiny inspired from Devil Jin from Tekken, Dark Phoenix from Marvel's X-Men, and Dark Jak from Jak & Daxter. But having a split personality is similar to Platinum the Trinity from BlazBlue ''and Toki/Towa from ''Time and Eternity. *In WWE 2K series, she is one of the characters with two era attires, same as former WWE diva and Hall of Famer, Lita. **In WWE '12, she became a ruthless and dangerous WWE diva as began her rivalry with the Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix & Natalya). **From WWE debut to SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, she was the femme fatale diva of all time, up until WWE '12. In WWE '13 and WWE 2K14, her ruthless aggression and femme fatale persona returns as a different version of herself. *Her Twitter account for WWE 2K series is @HardcoreDestiny. *The following rivals in WWE 2K series are AJ Lee (WWE 2K14), Aksana (WWE 2K14), Beth Phoenix (SVR 2010, WWE'12-13), Brie Bella (WWE '12-2K14) Maryse (SVR 2010-WWE '12), Natalya (SVR 2010, WWE '12-13), Nikki Bella (WWE '12-2K14) Stephanie McMahon (WWE '13-2K14) and Summer Rae (WWE 2K14-2K17). *Destiny is one of the character who has various tattoos. **The following list of tattoos are from Batista, Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton, The Rock, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. *Her artwork pose is based on Ling Xiaoyu of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *Her voice is from April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up. Gallery Artworks Destiny.png Commander Destiny Shepard.jpg|Destiny as Commander Shepard destiny_by_captain_paulo-d713ch0.png|Artwork by Captain-Paulo the_destiny_bloodline_by_pm58790-d775d8k.jpg destiny_s_reality_check_by_pm58790-d6e1mq5.jpg Drawn to Life series LittleBigPlanet/LittleBigPlanet 2 Pm58790.jpg|Destiny, with CYPHER300, Purple Monkey, and Blackseeker Pm58790 Logo -2.jpg|Destiny with Purple Monkey (center), CYPHER300, Crashsmash, Bombbash, Manny Glover (left), Blackseeker, Kevin Martin, and Miranda Kneader Martin (right) Pm58790 Logo (LittleBigPlanet).jpg ModNation Racers Destiny.JPG|2011 Version Saints Row the Third Saints Row IV Soulcalibur V Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Good Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Champions Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Soul of Nightmare Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Nine in the Purplenoon Category:WWE Raw Superstars Category:WWE SmackDown Superstars Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Retros Category:WWE Divas Category:3rd Street Saints Members Category:Spectres Category:Systems Alliance Category:MRC Champions Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2007 Category:The Destiny Bloodline Category:Drawn to Life Custom Characters Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Custom Characters Category:Saints Row: The Third Custom Characters Category:Saints Row IV Custom Characters Category:Guitar Hero: World Tour Custom Characters Category:Lego Rock Band Custom Characters Category:WWE '13 Created Divas Category:WWE 2K14 Created Divas Category:Soulcalibur IV Custom Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Custom Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Custom Characters Category:Tron Evolution: Battle Grids Custom Programs Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Custom Costumes Category:Mass Effect 1 Custom Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Custom Characters Category:Mass Effect 3 Custom Characters Category:WWE 2K15 Created Divas Category:WWE 2K16 Created Divas Category:WWE 2K17 Created Superstars